


Digital Love v3.0

by Sumire92



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Virtual World, bareback
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire92/pseuds/Sumire92
Summary: Tirado en la cama, me apreté más a la almohada que aferraba entre los brazos. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero aun así hundí el rostro contra el cojín para hacerlo desaparecer todo.No lo lograba. Como una mancha imborrable en la alfombra, el recuerdo de aquella tarde me perseguía y se negaba a que me deshiciera de él.Todo debido a Kaito.Aviso: puede contener spoilers del juego :)





	Digital Love v3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Qué decir. 
> 
> Empecé este juego poco después de su lanzamiento en Steam y el resto de mi vida se paralizó hasta que lo terminé.  
> Kaito Momota es mío. Lo voy avisando desde ya.
> 
> De paso, doy las gracias a @daixih por editarme la imagen. Ya lo entenderéis.
> 
> Espero que os guste <3

** Digital Love v3.0 **

Tirado en la cama, me apreté más a la almohada que aferraba entre los brazos. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, pero aun así hundí el rostro contra el cojín para hacerlo desaparecer todo.

No lo lograba. Como una mancha imborrable en la alfombra, el recuerdo de aquella tarde me perseguía y se negaba a que me deshiciera de él.

Todo debido a Kaito.

Las cosas ocurrieron en el mundo virtual que había descubierto Miu, en el interior del superordenador de la tercera planta. Tras convencernos para acceder a él mediante un casco cerebral, descubrir el adorable aspecto de nuestros avatares y explicarnos en cuatro pinceladas las características de ese lugar tan extravagante, Miu nos dividió en grupos para investigar todos los rincones. Monokuma había escondido un secreto en aquel juego, una pista sobre cómo terminar el juego de muerte y salir de aquella prisión, y ninguno teníamos la intención de dejar pasar la oportunidad que se nos ofrecía en bandeja. Siempre había la posibilidad de tratarse de una trampa, pero _a priori_ el lugar no parecía peligroso. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

—Todos tenéis claro dónde ir, ¿verdad? —gritó Miu una última vez, tras explicarnos el mapa del lugar—. ¡Muy bien, pues a buscar todos! ¡El primero que encuentre el secreto podrá quedarse con mis bragas usadas!

Keebo se tapó los ojos con vergüenza. Gonta enrojeció tanto que pareció que sus cabellos cambiarían de color. El resto nos encogimos de hombros; estábamos más que acostumbrados a las salidas de tono de la Estudiante Inventora Definitiva.

A Kaito y a mí nos tocó buscar juntos en la mansión. Maki, a quien ordenaron que investigara una misteriosa capilla ubicada al otro lado del río, no puso reparos a tener que estar separada de nosotros. No obstante, la mirada con que nos fulminó antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta acompañada de Himiko fue una clara señal de que no estaba tan conforme como quería aparentar.

—Seguro que Maki roll nos guardará rencor durante días por no haber intentado que se quedara con nosotros —comentó Kaito, una vez cerró la puerta, rascándose la mejilla con inquietud.

—No es que hubiésemos podido hacer mucho por cambiar la opinión de Miu, de todos modos…

Nos distribuimos la casa para acabar cuanto antes: yo empezaría por arriba, la azotea, e iría bajando; Kaito haría justo lo contrario. A la que se metió en el comedor, subí todos los tramos de escaleras y salí al exterior. La azotea me pareció exactamente igual que cuando la habíamos visitado todos un rato antes. En aquel mundo las huellas no se conservaban más que unos segundos, por lo que la capa de nieve seguía prístina y lisa como si acabara de cuajar.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos que escuché unos trompicones apresurados. Con un porrazo, la puerta se abrió y apareció Kaito.

—¡Necesito que bajes enseguida!

Tardé un segundo en asimilar el grito; para entonces él ya aferraba mi mano y me arrastraba escaleras abajo en dirección a la planta principal. En cuanto pisamos el recibidor, me hizo entrar en la primera puerta a la derecha.

Era el cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué pasa, Kaito? ¿Estás bien? —pregunté alarmado.

Mis ojos saltaban por el inventario, revisando el mueble de lavabo, el inodoro, la pila de rollos de papel… todo parecía estar bien colocado.

Kaito puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró fijamente.

—Necesito pedirte algo —dijo—. Algo importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

El aspirante a astronauta cogió aire.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ha dicho Miu? Antes, cuando estábamos en el recibidor.

Repasé mentalmente la conversación que había tenido lugar unos momentos atrás. Tenía que referirse a…

 

 **Pregunta:** ¿A qué se refiere Kaito respecto al discurso informativo de Miu?

  1. > Hay una pantalla de carga que divide el mundo en dos mitades.

  2. > Cuatro muros negros delimitan el mundo, y no hay nada más tras ellos.

  3. > Los avatares no deben preocuparse por usar métodos anticonceptivos.

  4. > No existen pasadizos ocultos en ningún lado de ese mundo.




 

—¿Te refieres a lo de que estos avatares virtuales no necesitan utilizar métodos anticonceptivos? —pregunté.

—Sí, exacto. —Kaito sonrió—. Lo cual solo puede significar una cosa.

Intenté atar cabos. ¿Qué podía significar?

 **HANGMAN’S GAMBIT V3:** ~~  
~~

~~~~

 

—¡Claro! —Caí en la cuenta—. Quieres decir que los avatares tienen genitales.

Kaito soltó una risa triunfal.

—¡Sabía que lo pillarías! ¡No esperaba menos de ti, socio!

Mi euforia por haber acertado la adivinanza duró poco, el tiempo que tardé en asimilar lo que significaba.

—Espera, ¿qué…?

No tuve tiempo de contestar que sus pantalones virtuales ya habían resbalado hasta el suelo. De la cintura a los tobillos estaba en plan comando.

—Necesito masturbarme y los estúpidos brazos de este avatar no llegan a la entrepierna. —Hizo la demostración y dirigió sus brazos artificialmente tensos hacia abajo, pero no alcanzaron a tocar la zona central de la pelvis—. Por eso necesito tu ayuda. ¿Me echas una mano… literalmente?

—¡Kaito! —Sentí mi rostro ponerse caliente como una sopa de tomate, pero el reflejo en el espejo del tocador me indicó que las mejillas de mi avatar apenas estaban teñidas de un ligero rosado. Procuré que el tono de mi voz dejara bien clara mi posición—. ¿Se puede saber por qué _debes_ masturbarte ahora mismo?

Kaito apartó la mirada mientras se atusaba el pelo.

—Es que esta mañana no me ha dado tiempo —aclaró—. Normalmente lo hago todos los días tal como me despierto, pero...

—¡¿Todos los días?!

Las palabras de Kaito fueron una bofetada para mis oídos. No podía dejar de recordar todas las mañanas en que nos habíamos encontrado en el comedor. Todas las veces en que me había pasado el brazo por los hombros a modo de saludo.

De repente me entraron unas ganas irresistibles de pegarme una ducha. Y de quemar la mayoría de atuendos que tenía en el armario.

—¿He dicho algo raro? —Kaito alzó una ceja consternado. Acto seguido siguió hablando con naturalidad—. El caso es que hoy me he despistado y he acabado levantándome tarde, así que he tenido que correr para llegar al comedor y encontrarme con todos. Llevo desde entonces aguantándome las ganas.

—¿Y no puedes reprimirlas un rato más y hacerlo cuando vuelvas a tu cuarto? ¿Tan grave es que no te masturbes un día? —murmuré. Comencé a mirar con interés la puerta que mi amigo custodiaba, pensando la manera de escaquearme de diminuto espacio en el que estaba encerrado.

—¡Soy Kaito Momota, Luminaria de las Estrellas! —exclamó de repente—. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte a resolver los problemas a los que nos enfrentemos si estoy más pendiente de saber cuándo volver a la habitación que de buscar pistas?

—Eres un pervertido.

—Eh, estamos en la flor de la juventud. Es normal estar salido —se justificó encogiendo los hombros—. ¿O es que tú no lo haces?

—Sí… —admití, bajando el tono de voz a juego con la mirada—. Pero no voy gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

—Solo te lo he dicho a ti —puntualizó—. Pero no te desvíes de lo importante. ¿Me ayudas o no?

—Kaito…

—Échame un cable, anda. Yo haré lo mismo por ti. ¿Acaso no eres mi socio?

Su último comentario hizo diana. Si algo no podía recriminarle era ser mal amigo. Kaito se desvivía, literalmente, por sus amigos. Hacía lo posible y lo imposible por cualquiera de ellos, y lo hacía con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Si en un hipotético (MUY hipotético) caso la situación hubiera sido al revés, Kaito me habría ofrecido su mano sin pedir siquiera explicaciones.

No podía evitar seguir reticente. Todavía no comprendía la urgente necesidad que le apremiaba a atender aquel… asunto. Pero Kaito parecía estar hablando en serio. Su urgencia parecía real. Si no le intentaba ayudar y aquello provocaba problemas más graves, los remordimientos me acosarían día y noche.

Tampoco es que fuese el primer pene que agarraba en mi vida. Aunque sí fuese el primero que no era mío.

—E-está bien… —accedí. No era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Kaito se quiso acercar a mí cuando le detuve—. Pero antes asegúrate de bloquear esa puerta. Lo último que querría es que alguien entrara de casualidad y me encontrara haciendo esto…

—¡Enseguida! —afirmó el Estudiante Astronauta Definitivo, dándose un golpecito en el pecho.

Usando uno de los rollos de papel, ató el picaporte al toallero anclado a la pared y lo tensó hasta quedar un firme y poco ortodoxo bloqueo. En otras circunstancias no era un método que me hubiera dado confianza, pero si lo que decía Miu sobre el Mundo Virtual era cierto, todos los objetos eran irrompibles. El papel tenía la misma dureza que una cadena de acero inoxidable. Tendría que valer.

Satisfecho, Kaito se apresuró a ponerse junto a mí y exhibirse sin vergüenza alguna.

—Quedo a tu cargo —declaró con voz cantarina.

Sentía que si miraba me echaría atrás así que giré la cara y estiré el brazo. Y entonces…

—Tampoco llego.

La noticia sentó a mi amigo como un puñetazo en la barbilla.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Prueba otra cosa! ¿Puedes agacharte? ¿Ponerte de rodillas?

Probé a flexionar mis rodillas, a inclinar mi espalda hacia adelante, pero mi cuerpo era un ladrillo.

—No puedo moverme de ninguna de esas maneras. Me temo que estos avatares no tienen incorporada demasiadas articulaciones.

—¡Maldita sea! —Su cuerpo vibraba; seguramente estuviese intentando hacerlo él también, sin éxito—. Ha de haber alguna manera… ¡Shuichi, date la vuelta!

Obedecí sin entender cómo arreglaría eso la ausencia de rodillas.

Para cuando me di cuenta, el aspirante a astronauta ya me sujetaba contra la pared y me había bajado los pantalones. Di un grito.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Buscar soluciones a los problemas que van surgiendo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —supliqué.

—No puedo aguantarme más. Después nos cambiamos.

—Si vas a llegar a estos extremos, ¿por qué no hacerlo con una de las chicas? Seguro que será más placentero que conmigo. Y no has de preocuparte por dejarlas embarazadas…

—Tú eres mi única opción.

Algo en la voz de Kaito hizo que mi cuerpo dejara de forcejear. Fue como si alguien hubiera pausado un cronómetro y el tiempo en el lavabo se hubiera detenido en consonancia.

—Shuichi —dijo, suavizando un poco la presión que ejercía contra mí—, eres el único al que puedo pedírselo. Si fuese ahora y se lo preguntase a Miu o a Tsumugi, o incluso a Maki roll, ¿cómo crees que reaccionarían? ¿Cómo podría mirarlas a la cara a partir de ahora y actuar como si todo fuese normal? O peor, ¿qué pasaría si mañana, fuera de este universo digital, quisieran más de mí? No sería la primera vez que me ocurre algo así…

—Pero…

—Además —prosiguió—, si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque confío ciegamente en ti. Eres mi colega, mi socio. El único que sé que estará a mi lado pase lo que pase.

Me quedé de cara a la pared, sin verla en realidad. Aunque el avatar no lo expresara, en esos momentos me sentía sofocado y tenía un huracán de dudas cruzando por mi cabeza. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta para aquella situación? ¿Acaso había una respuesta correcta, para empezar? Por supuesto que quería ayudar a un buen amigo si estaba en mi mano, ¿pero dónde estaba mi límite de decencia?

Agaché un poco la cabeza.

—S-supongamos que accedo —dije, tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos—. ¿Dolerá? ¿Puede provocar daños en mi cuerpo?

—No lo creo. Miu dijo que percibimos las sensaciones, pero estos cuerpos no pueden sufrir heridas. Como mucho lo notarás. —Pegó su cuerpo al mío y percibí su aliento cosquilleando en el oído—. Y hay quien dice que estimular la próstata es muy agradable.

Si mi avatar tenía habilitada la opción de temblar, se tuvo que activar en el instante en que suspiré.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Parecía expresar sorpresa y emoción a la vez.

—Sí. Pero que sea rápido. Cuanto antes acabe, mejor.

—No puedo prometer lo que no puedo cumplir —declaró.

Yo me encontraba de cara a la pared y los pantalones de ambos ya estaban bajados, así que Kaito no demoró en apoyar las manos a lado y lado y adherirse a mi espalda. Ambos estábamos totalmente en vertical, paralelos el uno al otro, lo cual me pareció muy artificial para una postura sexual. Me reconfortó un poco pensar que no poder ver nada más allá de los azulejos del baño ayudaría a hacerlo más llevadero.

Pero sentí algo tibio tocándome ahí abajo, abriéndose camino hacia mi trasero virtual, y dudé sobre si había sido buena idea después de todo.

 

Miu había dicho la verdad en lo referente al daño, pero sí sentí dolor. Diferenciarlo era difícil porque que se trataba de una línea muy borrosa, pero en cuanto noté que Kaito empezaba a entrar me sacudió una descarga eléctrica. No había rechazo por parte de mi cuerpo, no se abrieron heridas ni hubo sangre, pero me invadió una sensación de incomodidad. Sabía que aquello _tenía_ que doler, y mi cerebro así asimilaba las señales que recibía a través del casco.

Mientras Kaito comenzaba a agitarse, mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que mis pensamientos se relajaran; convencerme de que aquello era ficción, no eran sensaciones reales. Poco a poco lo conseguí, y las punzadas de dolor remitieron.

Me di cuenta entonces del cómico sonido que hacían nuestros cuerpos: a cada embestida se escuchaba un _chif chif_ , como cuando estrujas un patito de goma. Con el aspecto tan caricaturizado que tenía el mundo, incluso nosotros mismos, fue algo que en realidad no me sorprendió.

Pero había otro sonido retumbando en el baño. Era más gutural, más grave. Había comenzado siendo débil, por eso no me había percatado desde el principio, pero al cobrar fuerza se sobrepuso al otro. Tardé un poco en comprender lo que estaba oyendo.

Era la respiración entrecortada de Kaito. Los gemidos que se esforzaba por ocultar. No podía torcer el cuello, pero los jadeos soplaban cerca de mis oídos cada vez más frenéticos, igual que las penetraciones. Me imaginé la cara que estaría poniendo en ese preciso instante, las sensaciones que estaría teniendo. ¿Le estaba gustando? ¿Era tan placentero? En cuanto me di cuenta había olvidado totalmente el dolor. Incluso yo empezaba a creer que aquello era agradable, o así lo reflejaba mi voz vacilante.

—Shuichi —masculló. Escucharle pronunciar mi nombre entre gemidos me produjo otro chispazo en la cabeza—. Di mi nombre.

—K-Kaito… —acerté a tartamudear.

No supe muy bien por qué lo hice, pero al oírme decirlo en voz alta me excité más. Comenzaba a sentir algo parecido a un hormigueo por el bajo vientre.

—Más fuerte —suplicó. Por el tono, él también estaba al borde de su aguante.

—K-K-¡Kaito!

El hormigueo se convirtió en todo un cosquilleo que me obligó a parar. Con una última embestida, la más profunda de todas, el Estudiante Astronauta Definitivo emitió un grito y se detuvo.

Durante un segundo ambos nos quedamos quietos, cuerpo con cuerpo, respirando agitadamente. Estaba tan agotado que todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que me atormentaban un segundo antes se acallaron a la vez. Era como si hubiese entrado en el ojo del huracán de mi cabeza.

Entonces sonó una musiquilla alegre que reconocí: un canto de victoria de un videojuego, que se reproducía cada vez que vencías un combate.

 

Me removí incómodo en el colchón. Eran pensamientos agridulces de recordar. Tras aquello, Kaito quiso cumplir su palabra y se ofreció a rotar posiciones, pero estaba tan alterado que me limité a declinar su oferta. Tan solo deseaba salir de ahí.

No habían quedado pruebas en ningún rincón de nuestros cuerpos, así que no hubo gran cosa que corregir más allá de subirnos otra vez los pantalones. No habíamos quitado el papel de la puerta y salido del baño que mi cuerpo ya no sentía lo ocurrido cinco minutos atrás. No dolía, no molestaba nada al caminar… nada. Ni siquiera lograba recordar todas las sensaciones que un momento antes me habían parecido tan vívidas.

Al salir del mundo virtual, el asesinato de Miu y toda su correspondiente investigación y juicio se encargaron de mantener el asunto en un rincón apartado de mi mente. Era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Kaito, pero por todo lo demás pude pensar con claridad.

Pero haber estado silenciadas no significaba que aquellas sensaciones habían desaparecido. Todas regresaron en tropel por la noche tal como me tumbé en la cama y bajé la guardia. Ya no había un ordenador por medio que amortiguara su efecto.

A pesar de ser noche cerrada, sonó el timbre de la puerta. No lograba conciliar el sueño, así que opté por levantarme, soltar la almohada e ir a recibir a inesperado invitado. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Kaito me saludó con su habitual sonrisa optimista.

—Genial, no sabía si estabas despierto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Mi voz sonó rasposa.

—¿Puedo pasar?

La pregunta me chocó un poco, pero me aparté y cerré la puerta en cuanto hubo entrado. Parecía tan tranquilo y alegre como siempre, lo cual provocó que me doliera el pecho. ¿Tan poco destacable había sido para él lo ocurrido?

Enseguida comprendí que aquella pregunta no tenía sentido. Tuve que recordarme que lo que había hecho no era más que masturbarse, aunque hubiese usado mi cuerpo para ello. Esa había sido su petición desde el principio. Eso había sido lo que yo había accedido a hacer. Estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto que él no habría llegado a plantearse.

En las últimas semanas Kaito había estado muchas veces en mi habitación, pero aun así se quedó observándola como si fuese la primera vez que entraba en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí la pregunta.

Rascándose la cabeza, Kaito giró sobre sus talones.

—Hay algo que me falta por hacer y no puedo quedarme tranquilo hasta acabarlo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Ahora te lo enseño.

Kaito dio un paso hacia mí. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba arrinconado contra la estantería. Sus labios se posaron cálidamente sobre los míos. Mi mente se quedó en blanco durante el tiempo que duró el beso. ¿Un segundo? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Al apartar el rostro, nos quedamos a menos de un palmo de distancia. Kaito guiñó un ojo en la intimidad que había entre él y yo.

—No podía sentirme bien conmigo mismo sin demostrarte qué ha significado para mí lo de antes. Qué significas para mí.

Me quedé quieto sin saber qué decir. Kaito tampoco se movió. Nos limitamos a mirarnos durante un largo instante que aun así no me pareció suficiente. Cuando recobré el control de mis sentidos, parpadeé y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—N-no sé qué decir —me sinceré, bajando la cabeza.

—No hace falta que digas nada, sólo quería que lo supieras. Buenas noches.

Con un soplido largo y suave, Kaito se apartó para dirigirse a la puerta. En cuanto me di cuenta, había saltado y le estaba agarrando de la manga suelta de la chaqueta.

—No te vayas.

No entendía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que las había pronunciado yo. Fui el primer sorprendido al darme cuenta que lo pensaba de verdad.

Kaito se había detenido al oír mi voz. Lentamente, se volteó para mirarme sorprendido.

—No te vayas —repetí—. Quédate.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, asustado por la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su expresión era indescifrable. No tenía forma de saber si estaba feliz, emocionado, triste o asqueado. Tragué saliva mientras comenzaba a arrepentirme de haberme dejado llevar por aquel impulso.

Entonces Kaito me tomó de la mano. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—De acuerdo. No me moveré de aquí.

No pude reprimir la necesidad de abrazarle. Me lancé y hundí la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, y él me rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos para atraerme hacia sí. Irradiaba calor, olía a café cuando apoyó su mejilla sobre mi frente. Pegado a su pecho, notaba los pausados latidos de su corazón a un ritmo sereno.

Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un largo rato; parecía que ninguno de los dos queríamos que se acabara. Kaito bajó la cabeza hasta alcanzar mi oído. El roce de sus labios me arrancó un estremecimiento.

—Todo esto es una estrategia, ¿verdad? Hacer que me quede aquí y baje la guardia para poder asesinarme por la noche.

—Matarte no es lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Deslizó los brazos hasta ubicar sus muñecas cerca de mi nuca. Sus labios descendieron entonces por mi mejilla hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de los míos. Podía percibir en ellos el aliento que exhalaba con cada respiración.

—Soy Kaito Momota, Luminaria de las Estrellas, pero esta noche vas a ser tú el que las vea.


End file.
